1. Field
The following disclosure relates to a display device and method of forming a display device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With the development of an information society, the demand for various types of display devices for displaying an image is increasing. Various flat panel displays such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), and an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device have been widely used in recent years. Among the flat panel displays, the OLED display device are driven at a low voltage, are thin, and have a wide viewing angle and a quick response speed.
The OLED display device includes a display panel including a plurality of pixels arranged in a matrix form. Gate signals from a scan drive circuit and data voltages from a data drive circuit are supplied to the display panel for driving the pixels. Also, a plurality of power supply voltages are supplied to the display panel. In this case, the data voltages and the power supply voltages are supplied through one side of the display panel. Therefore, data links for transmitting data voltages and power supply lines for transmitting the power supply voltages are formed on the one side of the display panel.
Meanwhile, according to market demand, the display device becomes slimmer, and also design and appearance of the display device becomes more important. Therefore, it is an important factor to decrease a bezel area for making the display device slim and improving design and appearance of the display device. The bezel area refers to a non-display area that surrounds the display panel. However, it is difficult to decrease the bezel area of the side of the display panel through which the data voltages and the power supply voltages are supplied due to data links and power supply lines.